


You Say His Name In Your Sleep

by GingerKittyCat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, random idea, when they're taking the Athena Parthenos back to camp half-blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerKittyCat/pseuds/GingerKittyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When travelling to get the Athena Parthenos back to Camp Half-blood, Nico has a nightmare and awakes to Reyna asking him questions, specifically about one thing- if he has feelings for Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Say His Name In Your Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is probably ridiculously out of character.-. Yeah, sorry if it is. I also haven't uploaded anything in a while because 1) My iPod randomly deleted absolutely everything on it, including all my half-written works. Yay-_- 2) I read The Son of Neptune, The Mark of Athena and The House of Hades in about four days (if you minus the gap of almost a week in between when I didn't own the House of Hades) and I even started the series again today because I just love it so much! Proof: I've read The Lightning Thief and The Sea of Monsters already. I'm dreading reading the Titan's Curse though because I'm probably going to cry when Nico appears because NICO. AND PERCICO. AND HOUSE OF HADES. AND FEELS. AND *cries in the corner rocking back and forth*
> 
> Sorry for all grammar, spelling and punctuation errors. Correcting them or pointing them out would be appreciated.

Nico's POV

I stumbled towards the source of voice, a dry lump burning in my throat. My legs were trembling furiously and I could barely stand straight, but I had to keep moving. I had to reach him.

My heart ached again as I heard his painfilled cries. He was sobbing for mercy, for freedom, for Annabeth to be spared. My bottom lip began to quiver as I staggered to the floor, unable to take a step further. I couldn't reach him. I had to reach him.

Peering up through teary eyes, I searched for his silhouette, praying to the gods that he was close enough for me to crawl to. A bright fire lit up the scene and I saw his figure, chained to the wall, dressed in blood. Tears spilled down my face rapidly as the image of his current state burned into my mind. It would have hurt less if someone had drove a blade through my chest.

My remaining strength ebbed away and I was left, stranded, on the dusty floor, just out of reach. He was groaning with pain and crying endlessly, but I couldn't help. I had no energy left to drag myself to him. This was worse than death. It was eternal pain.

"Nico!" A voice cried, but it was not his. It was a stranger in this land. The voice called my name again and I bolted awake, dripping with sweat. My eyes stung and my lungs burned. Reyna stared at me, wide eyed and scared.

"What did you dream?" She whispered, her voice hoarse and dry. I shook my head rapidly, unable to speak of what I'd seen. I prayed it was just a nightmare and not something that would come to pass, but that was rare with demi-gods. The image of his limp, weak, blood-drenched body was still etched into my memory and even just the thought of it made my blood run cold. I could not let that dream come to pass. I could stand helpless whilst something so horrific happens to him.

"Nothing." I replied, my voice smaller and more helpless than I'd intended. Reyna's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"It was about him, wasn't it? Percy."

"No." I tried to say emotionlessly, but my voice betrayed me. It came out thick with a trace of tears.

"You love him." She stated, like the fact was written across my head. "Don't you?"

Anger welled up inside my stomach and I wanted to shout at her, tell her not to be so ridiculous, but I knew my voice would once again betray me. I couldn't lie to her, let alone lie to myself. I'd kept it hidden for too long and now that I'd admitted it to cupid, I couldn't keep it down. I couldn't help but feel infuriated at Jason though; he must have betrayed me and confided in her.

"What makes you think that?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"You say his name in your sleep." Reyna said simply. "And I've seen the way you look at him." She swallowed.

"Why does it matter anyway?" I snapped, suddenly unable to control my anger. I was furious that she'd managed to figure it out so easily and annoyed at myself for being so careless. I wondered how many others knew and if Percy was currently laughing about it right now.

"I understand, Nico." Reyna muttered softly, glancing at me with sympathy.

"How could you understand?!" I screamed, taking her by surprise. She jumped back slightly before regaining her composure. "How could you begin to understand?! You know nothing!" I stumbled to my feet, balling my fists up by my side. Her hand instinctively moved to her blade, but I didn't bother attacking her. I knew that fighting amongst ourselves would be pointless and cause further problems so I took my anger out on the Athena-whatever it's called instead. I didn't care about that stupid thing; it was the real problem. It had caused Percy to slip through my fingers and tumble into Tartarus with her. With Annabeth.

"Because I see myself in you." She whispered. I turned to her, my face probably full of surprise. I was shocked, at both the sadness in her voice and the fact that someone as strong as Reyna could see herself in someone as hopeless as me.

"The way you look at Percy, it's the way I look at-" Reyna swallowed, stopping herself, but I knew what she meant.

"Jason." I said and she nodded, directing her attention to the floor like she was ashamed of herself. My anger died away in that instant and I felt sorry for her. "You know, there may be a chance for you. Some hope may still remain for the two of you."

"No." She said bluntly and I flinched, feeling like she was going to throw something at me. It was very rare that something affected me that way, but my nightmare had left me jumpy and she'd put power into her voice. "He won't return to our camp; he'll return to yours with her."

"You're not Piper, Reyna." I said softly and she glared at me as if to say 'yeah, I know that, dumbass', but I wasn't finished yet. "But that doesn't mean Jason can't love you. There's often hope."

Reyna smiled sadly. "We'll have to get you and Jackson to spend some time together when he gets back then. Maybe there's hope for you two and you have a chance with him."

I scowled, guessing she was mocking me, though I'll admit my heart leapt when she mentioned Percy. She laughed, probably at my expression, and it sounded foriegn, but also genuine. It was different to hear her laugh, but also good to see some joy brought to such a serious person. My expression softened and I smiled as I remembered something.

"Hey, if it helps, you and Jason are the only two who know about my secret."

She seemed to think for a moment, letting that digest. "Hmm, maybe you're right, Nico. Maybe we can be together. Me and Jason, bonded through our hope of getting you and Jackson together." She smirked. I couldn't tell if she was just mocking me or not, but it made me smile nonetheless. The whole idea was pretty impossible, but so was our lives and everything we went through, so maybe it wasn't a complete lost cause.

"You know, Jason's right." Reyna said softly. "You're not as bad as they seem to think you are."


End file.
